Devices of this type are well known in the prior art, and described, for example, in FIG. 1 of Patent document FR-2,706,403.
Research in recent years, illustrated, for example, in Patent documents EP 0,796,188 and FR-2,731,668, has, in particular, made it possible to reduce the operating noise and response time of boosters.
The search for further progress in this field has, however, led to the question of the filtering of the air and of the noise at the inlet of boosters to be re-examined, the objective still being to make the filtering all the more selective, the more crucial the reduction in booster response time.